


And She Said

by snoftlich



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich





	And She Said

and she said,  
i don't understand  
the meaning of storms  
the way they brew  
and stir  
their low rumbling sounds and the hidden anger they harbor  
the strikes of lightning connecting hard with the ground  
as if to punish   
the earth who hurt her.

and she said,  
i don't understand light  
the gentle touches mixed  
with a power that is so familiar  
the way it exposes the truth by  
brushing feathers against your cheek  
how it is scary but necessary  
the warmth and comfort that is possesses  
and is filled with fear and love and unease and goodness

and she said,  
i don't understand water  
the way it churns and waits  
how it is so cold to some, scalding to others  
and to some it's healing  
the life and sustenance it provides  
the safety, how it nurtures  
the passion of the ocean and the calm of a stagnant lake  
and the hardiness of a waterfall, there to wash all the sick and bad away


End file.
